


Hold on Tight (and Don't Let Go)

by sunshinejihyun



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinejihyun/pseuds/sunshinejihyun
Summary: the final recoupling was fast approaching but you've never had the chance to be with the one person you actually wantedrequested by kingkassam on tumblr
Relationships: Camilo/Main Character (Love Island), Genevieve/Seb (Love Island), Seb/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 17





	Hold on Tight (and Don't Let Go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingKassam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKassam/gifts).



The final recoupling was fast approaching.

It was actually taking place in two hours, so you should be upstairs with the rest of the girls, getting ready to stand before everyone and talk about why you wanted to couple up with Camillo for the last time, but that meant lying to everyone, including yourself; Camillo wasn’t the one you wanted to be coupled up with.

It was Seb.

The same Seb who made your heart race like no other, the guy you could lean on at any time no questions asked, the one who always sought you out in a crowd just to acknowledge you were there. Your absolute best friend in the house.

“How’s the water?” You turned towards that low, raspy voice you knew so well and smiled as he sat on the edge of the pool, grabbing your pool floaty and pulling it closer towards him.

“Pretty nice, you coming in to try?” You splashed some water at him and reveled in the rare, genuine smile he sent you. It was something that sent butterflies straight to your stomach - something that you secretly hoped was reserved just for you.

“No, actually Camillo sent me down to get you. He doesn’t want you late to the recoupling.” Seb scoffed as he kicked up some water, some of the droplets landing on your sunglasses. “How are you feeling?”

“I don’t want to do it.” You blurted out, and Seb stared back at you with wide eyes. “I don’t think I can go through with it tonight.” Here it was, if he questioned why, you weren’t sure you’d be able to hold back. “Honestly, I want to go home. I don’t deserve to be here anymore.”

“Mate,” Seb sighed out and your heart dropped to your stomach with that one word. Mate. That’s all you’d ever be to him. ”What’s got your head like this tonight?”

“Camillo deserves better,” you admitted, pushing your sunglasses up to the top of your head so you could see Seb clearly. “He was fine for a flirty summer fling but… that’s all he’ll ever be to me. And,” a heavy sigh left your chest as your eyes met with Seb’s chocolate ones. “There’s someone else I’d rather be with.”

“Well then, go get them! Tell them now before it’s too late.” Seb got up, reaching for your hand to help pull you out of the pool. “Who is it? I’ll go get them if you want to wait right here.”

It was now or never. You had to tell him, if only so you could stop wondering about what could have been.

“You don’t have to get anyone.” You cut off Seb’s blabbering and he quieted, an intense look covering his face.

“But, why wouldn’t you want to tell…” Seb stopped his questioning as he saw the intense look on your face. “Hey,” grabbing your hand tightly, he pleadingly looked into your eyes. “Whatever it is, you can tell me. You’re my best friend.”

“I don’t want to be best friends.” Your voice broke at the end of that sentence and you stopped for a second, took a few calming breaths, and started again. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m... “ Seb waited patiently as you worked to form the words that had consumed your thoughts recently. “There’s no point in sugarcoating it. I’m in love with you.”

“MC…” Seb trailed off before dropping your hand he was holding. “I-”

“Please, you don’t have to say anything. I know you’re with Gen and I… I’m okay with that. She makes you happy and that’s all that matters.” Wiping a few stray tears under your eyes, you pulled your sunglasses down. “I don’t think I want to stay through the last few days. My heart's not in it. I’m gonna talk to production and then Camillo.”

“You can stay, we all love you. You know that. Even if it’s just to hang out.”

“I’m sorry, I just can’t. Not now.” Smiling sadly at Seb one last time, you turned and made your way towards the beach hut.

-

After packing your bags, you threw one last sad smile at all your friends and made your way out the front door of the villa where the car up front was already waiting to take you away. Dropping your bag near the car door, you turned back and ran into Harry’s arms. Slowly, you made your way around the group, giving all your friends one last hug before you couldn’t see them at any moment you wanted anymore.

When you made it to Seb, he smiled softly at you before pulling you into a bone crushing hug. When you pulled away, his head turned towards his feet and you backed away. He didn’t want to look at you anymore.

“You guys, I couldn’t imagine better couples going into the final. Congrats, and I’ll be rooting for you.” You fought to keep your voice steady, ready to unleash all the tears as soon as you got in the back of the car. “I’ll see you on finale night.”

As your hand touched the car handle, you heard a voice call out. “Wait!” As you turned towards Seb you saw him throw Genevieve an apologetic glance and he whispered something to her. “Give me thirty minutes to pack, I’m coming with you.”

As you sat in the backseat of the car, you watched the rest of your friends follow Seb inside to help him pack all of his stuff. Your mind was racing, thoughts of what was happening, what will happen, and what has happened between you and Seb filled every single thought.

But all you knew was, you were ready to start the next part of your journey together.

And as Seb slid his way into the seat next to you and joined your hands together, you held on just a little tighter.


End file.
